<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfic Ideas i probably won't write  v(^q^)v by FatLazySm0llP0tat0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814381">Fanfic Ideas i probably won't write  v(^q^)v</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatLazySm0llP0tat0/pseuds/FatLazySm0llP0tat0'>FatLazySm0llP0tat0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatLazySm0llP0tat0/pseuds/FatLazySm0llP0tat0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says ideas i dont see alot and don't have the time to right</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saiki k x Haikyuu <br/>I for one think it would be interesting to see saiki play volleyball with his powers or not.↖(^ω^)↗</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saiki K x Ohshc/Ouran Highschool Host Club <br/>I just want to imagine saiki as a butler or when hes entertaining guest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsushi in another world<br/>It can be a crossover, and alternate dimension what ever you want</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saki k x Black butler<br/>Maybe if he was a butler <br/>you could even add your own villain because saiki is op</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>